Eve (Lucifer)
Eve is the secondary antagonist of Season 4 of the TV series Lucifer, and is set to return in Season 5. She is one of the first two humans to exist alongside her ex-husband Adam as well as the mother of Cain and Abel. She is obsessed with her love for Lucifer Morningstar and returned from Heaven to seek a relationship with him after growing bored of her husband. She is portrayed by . History Past Eve was created by God to be Adam’s new mate in order to separate him from his first wife, the demon Lilith. At some point she met and entered into a sexual relationship with Lucifer Morningstar while still married to Adam. She gave birth to two sons by Adam named Cain and Abel, where the former ended up killing the latter, horrifying her in the process. When Adam and Eve eventually died on Earth, they became the first human residents of the Silver City. Eve spent an eternity married to Adam in Heaven, trying her best to be the woman he wanted her to be but never succeeding, as he still missed Lilith. Having grown bored of it and still desiring Lucifer, Eve somehow discovered a way to escape Heaven and was reborn on Earth in her original youthful appearance due to being literally created by God's hand. Eventually she caught a plane with jeweller Pablo Silva on the way to Los Angeles. Reunion with Lucifer She then arrives at Lux and awaits for him to show up. A depressed Lucifer finds her in the club and is disappointed how he said he would get her a hotel so she can settle in. When the drive arrives, he demands that she returns a necklace before shooting him and taking off. In the penthouse, she explains about a necklace she saw on the flight with Pablo, and how it was for a criminal leader named Bashir Al-Fassad. They pay him a visit and cut a new deal with him, since he believed that Chloe was speaking on his behalf: they return the necklace if he will leave Eve alone. They confront a con artist how was the flight with them and she reveals she gave the necklace to an anonymous broker for an auction. Eventually, they retrieve the necklace while Chloe catches the one who killed Pablo for it. Lucifer then learns she kept the necklace and expressed her desires to be with him. After he reveals his true face, she kisses him. Over the next week, she stays with him, constantly having sex with him and affecting his behavior. During a particular day, she tries to persuade him to join her in the shower, his mind is changed when Chloe arrives to bring him on a case, disappointing her. Afterwards, Amenadiel arrives and meets her, much to his surprise. He then explains how Lucifer killed her son Cain/Pierce. She then explains how she saw her son Abel and Charlotte Richards in Heaven, openly expresses how he probably got what was coming to him. After hearing how she may not be let back into Heaven, she brushes it off. She then meets Ella Lopez at Lux and charms her into taking the drug Molly. After the two of them, Lucifer and Chloe survive a hostage crisis, she jealously sees Chloe protecting him from an attempted bomb detonation. The next morning, she learns about how Chloe makes him vulnerable, shocking her. Corrupting the Devil Months later, Eve becomes an even further bad influence on Lucifer, causing him to lose focus on his personal relationships, his work life and cancel his therapy sessions. They then begin having multi-month long sex party. Eventually, he gets back to work, disappointing her. After he doesn't return the day, she eats special brownies and then spends the day with Maze in town. After Lucifer finally returns, she expresses how much she once tried to change for Adam but he never loved her back. She then gives him the belief that he's pretending to be someone he's not. He then leaves after having a breakthrough in the case. After returning from work, where he accidentally let human trafficker Julian McCaffrey escape and got an L.A.P.D. officer killed, Eve points out that the officer’s death is the murderer’s fault, not Lucifer’s, and suggests that Julian needs to be punished. Lucifer’s not sure he has it in him anymore, but Eve assures him he does. They then track down Julian and she watches Lucifer cripple him. Back at the penthouse, Eve explains that now she's got a taste for punishment and now wants to go after the worst of the worst with her Lucifer. He then brings her to the next case, which involved Julian's father Jacob Tierning. During the case, she continually tempts Lucifer into ruthlessly punishing criminals, regardless if they presumably-innocent or not. However, Chloe is able to tempt him out of it. At the penthouse, Eve meets Chloe's daughter Trixie. However, two hitmen hired by Tierning to kill Lucifer for crippling Julian (after being tipped off by a still-bitter Dan), but she protects Trixie while he handles the perpetrators just as Chloe and a guilty Dan arrive. Lucifer then tells Eve to stay behind so he could deal with Tierning personally, in which he does except by turning him into the police. Rivalry for Lucifer A few days later, after Lucifer hears of a prophecy regarding himself and Eve bring evil to Earth, he tries to break up with her after explaining this, only for her to refuse, believing it to be nonsense. Lucifer then brings her to his sessions with Linda, which backfires. In order to still try and change Eve's mind, he plays the "cliché bad husband" by kissing other women, behave like a slob when watching television, play video games all night and host games with friends without her, only for her to adapt to all of those immediately. Later, after she says she can change who she is for him, Lucifer breaks up with her directly, expressing how he doesn't like who he is when he's with her. She then leaves heartbroken. After moving out, Eve spends a large amount of time crying at Maze's home. After Maze suggests helping her get him back, Eve starts spending time with Maze more to try and make him jealous, but to no avail. Even after kissing her, it doesn't work, unaware that Maze has developed feelings for her, and then even started acting like Chloe due to his admiration for her. She then proposes throwing a party at Lux to lure out the killer in their case. She then attends the party and talks to Lucifer, believing that he is still into her, only for him to turn her down completely. Heartbroken, she then hears Maze singing for her, believing that it was a way to help her win Lucifer back. The two of them then break the fanatical Father Kinley out of custody during a transfer and bring him to Maze's home, wanting him to admit that the prophecy was nonsense. When nothing works, Eve begins to contemplate ideas to get Lucifer back, enraging Maze to the point of lashing out at her how Lucifer does not love her before storming out. Still obsessed with winning him back, Eve decides to take him away from Chloe altogether. Kinley then suggests sending him to Hell so the two of them can rule as king and queen, and that summoning the demons to convince him will help. After she unties him, he ambushes her and tries to kill her. Reaching out for one of Maze's hidden blades, Eve stabs him in the neck and tells him to bring the demons to Earth, in which he eventually did after his death. Redemption Eve spends the next morning covering up her involvement in Kinley's disappearance, when Maze walks and questions her. Maze storms out, leaving Eve wondering why she wasn't helping her anymore. She then meets with the demon possessing Kinley, Dromos, in a church and asks him how it went with Lucifer. She then realizes that he's changing the plans and will replace Lucifer with his nephew Charlie. After she tries to command them to stop, he yells at her and knocks her out, declaring that she is not their ruler. Realizing what she did, she heads to Lucifer's penthouse and tells him and Chloe what she did. They leave to find Charlie after rightfully expressing their anger and disgust in what she did due to her naivety and selfishness. Wanting to redeem herself, Eve joins him at a theatre along with Amenadiel and Maze to save Charlie. They then confront the demons inside and after a fight ensues, she escapes with Charlie outside, but after a demon attacks her, she is saved by Chloe. Following the fight, she returns Charlie to Linda and Amenadiel. Upon realizing that she was behaving with Lucifer like she did with Adam, she tells Maze that she needs to figure out she really is by herself. After telling her that there may be connection between the two of them, she kisses Maze goodbye before heading off. Quotes Gallery Eve Lucifer.jpg|First promotional look at Eve in the series. Eve Lucifer Poster.jpg|Promotional photo of Eve. LuciferS5-Cast.jpg|Promotional cast photo of Eve alongside Lucifer and Chloe. Eve Lucifer S5 First Look.jpg|First look at Eve in Season 5. Eve Arrives Lux.png|Eve arrives at Lux. Eve Reunion With Lucifer.png|Eve reuniting with Lucifer in Lux. Eve Kisses Lucifer.png|Eve kissing Lucifer whilst with his "devil-face". Eve Jealous Sees Chloe Lucifer.png|Eve showing jealousy after seeing Chloe risking her life to save Lucifer from death. Eve Learns Chloe Lucifer Vulnerable.png|Eve learns that Chloe makes Lucifer vulnerable. Eve Persuading Lucifer.png|Eve persuading Lucifer into giving in to his darker impulses. Eve Sadistic Grin.png|Eve's sadistic grin as she fully corrupts Lucifer. Eve Dumped By Lucifer.png|Eve being dumped by Lucifer due to being a bad influence on him. Eve Mazikeen Kiss.png|Eve kissing Maze in a failed attempt to make Lucifer jealous. Eve Just A Hunch.png|Eve after killing Kinley to send him to Hell to bring the demons to Earth. Dromos Betrays Eve.png|Eve learns of Dromos' betrayal. Eve Lucifer Mazikeen Amenadiel United.png|Eve working alongside Lucifer, Maze and Amenadiel to save Charlie from Dromos. Eve Cheek Kisses Mazikeen.png|Eve kissing Mazikeen goodbye. Trivia *In the Bible, Eve is one of the first two humans to walk the Earth, alongside Adam, where she was tempted by the Devil to defy God's demands. She is also the mother of Cain and Abel. *Although she isn't directly villainous, Eve is responsible for Lucifer's behaviour throughout the season and was the one who selfishly summoned Dromos and the demons from Hell just so she could have his love to herself. *Eve has a similar role to her son Marcus Pierce from Season 3, as while he was in love with Chloe, she was in love with Lucifer and were both envious of their true feelings. **However, while Eve came to fully regret what she did just to gain his love and eventually redeemed herself, Pierce was less remorseful, while also refusing to face his own actions and would occasionally make excuses for some of them. **She evenly openly expressed her disgust in what he did to Abel and Charlotte Richards. **While Eve was the fourth season's secondary antagonist, Pierce was the third season's main antagonist. Navigation Category:Affably Evil Category:Hero's Lover Category:Female Category:Obsessed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:On & Off Category:DC Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Femme Fatale Category:Theology Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Fictionalized Category:Envious Category:Love Rivals Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Conspirators Category:Redeemed Category:Revived Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:In Love Category:Rogues Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Outcast Category:Mischievous Category:Lucifer Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Honorable Category:Lover Stealers Category:Extremists Category:Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Amoral Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil from the Past Category:Protective Category:Magic Category:Tragic Category:Incompetent Category:Betrayed Category:Insecure Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Egotist Category:Rivals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Creation